The Revenge of the Black Rose
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: Poor Kimiko. She lost her aunt due to illness and wishes to gain revenge against the Ootori family. Using Black Magic,she sends the hosts to Victorian London. The hosts learns of things they never thought possible- Time-travel, Grim Reapers,Demons, Protection, a gaurd dog? Yes, they are to help Ciel with his duties while searching for home. OCs, SebastianxOCxKyouya pairing, rated T
1. Prologue

**Hii! So yep! My first crossover~ Using 2 of my favorite characters. (All characters are awesome, I just thought this would be interesting...) No flaming please! Though, I would like to know if you like it. Constructive Criticism requested~. :) Please enjoy! (I do not own Kuroshitsuji or OHSHC)**

* * *

**Prologue-**

_R- Reeling in the prey_

_ E- Every night and every day_

_ V- Venture out into the grey_

_ E- Every night and every day_

_ N- Never let them get away _

_ G- Grace no longer with a sway_

_ E- Every night and every day_

_ Revenge... That is all I want. My aunt. How dare he hire those idiots. They didn't even take care of her!? _

_** "Kimiko! Let's go! Dress up like a commoner, we are going to the ice cream parlor at the commoner shopping center!" my aunt called.**_

_** "Of course! But, are you sure you should? You've been sick recently?"**_

_** "Kimi, dear! It's nothing to worry about! I'm better than ever! Let's go!"**_

_** ~At the ice cream shop~**_

_** "*cough* two mint *cough * chocolate chips, please?" my aunt coughed. **_

_** "Auntie are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on her back. **_

_** "*cough* I'm fine, dear," my aunt attempted to reassure me. Not a moment passed, she passed out. **_

_** "Auntie!" I called. **_

_** "Somebody call the hospital!" a person yelled from the other side of the room. I was laying beside her sobbing. **_

_** ~Later~**_

_** "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do," the doctor stated sympathetically, "It is just a matter of time."**_

_** I didn't understand what that meant, until a week later.**_

_** "Goodbye, my little Kimiko." **_


	2. Chapter 1: Funeral and a Gift

** HI~! Chapter one is up! :) Constructive Criticism please? I do not own Kuroshitsuji or OHSHC**

* * *

**REVENGE OF THE BLACK ROSE**

**Chapter 1: Funeral**

** By: MisaTheOtaku (With some help by MikuCarrol)**

**Kimiko Nakashima's POV**

Everything in my life had suddenly fallen. My closest aunt had passed away due to lack of medical care. It seems as if it were only yesterday, we were sitting together at the ice cream parlor with commoners.

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry. We've done everything we could. I-I mean... I was told we had the cure," the doctor said sympathetically.

My family and I stood crying our eyes out. Saying our final goodbyes to our beloved aunt.

"Goodbye, dear Kimiko," my aunt spoke her final words.

When she took her final breath, I felt like I took mine as well. I was never the same after that. I took my time talking to a new friend, Nekozawa. He always says, 'If you need anything from the Black Magic Shop,come to me, lil sister~'.

_-end flashback-_

I never thought of a reason to come to him, until now. I want revenge. Revenge on _him_. It was _his_ fault my aunt passed away. _He_ told them that _he_ had found a cure. Who is _he_? You ask? Kyouya Ootori. Hiring the idiot doctors that allowed my aunt to die, I will never forgive him.

"No ! Lilly! I do NOT want to go!" I screamed at my only friend(besides Nekozawa). She was pulling me by the arm to visit the Host Club.

"..Why not?" Lilly pouted.

"Because I don-" I stopped _myself. I can get revenge..._ I smiled_,_ "Because I left all of my presents for them in another classroom..."

"AWW! That's so sweet of you! Getting the Host Club presents!" Lilly exclaimed dramatically.

"Right. I will go get them and meet you there? Okay?" I asked.

"Okay~" Lilly laughed. She started walking one way, and I hurriedly walked toward the Black Magic Club. "Nekozawa, I need your help."

"Hello Kimiko. Help? With what?" The cloaked teen asked.

"Revenge. I want to send away the host club. Somewhere it will be near impossible for them to return." I stated bluntly.

"I know the perfect place," Nekozawa said walking towards a large black chest. He pulled out 7 charms. They each were roses made of black diamonds and a thorn in the middle, "Do you wish to know where these charms will take them?"

"No. I don't care. As long as they will go somewhere far away."

"They will travel back in time. You must give it to them before 6. Or else you will be the one to travel. Also, give Haruhi these. Tell him not to open them until 8:30." Nekozawa requested, handing me two letters.

"Alright, thank you Nekozawa," I smiled.

"Goodbye, and I hope revenge is sweet for you," Nekozawa said.

Walking out I checked the large clock outside of the window. _5:45. I better hurry._ I walked faster down the hallway until I made it to the sign that says, 'Music Room No. 3' I opened the door.

"KIMIKO! I THOGHT YOU DITCHED ME!" Lilly cried angrily.

"I told you I went to go get all of the hosts' presents," I smiled.

"Presents?" Tamaki Suoh asked, "It should be us giving you presents, my princess." _Get away from me..._

"I wanted to,because I thought it would be a nice change. You do so much for us girls, and we do nothing for you. So, here!" I stated giving them each a charm. "Also Haruhi, Do not open these until about 8:30. Okay?"

"Alright, and thank you."

"I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow. Can't wait to see you all again!"

"Aww, but you just got here," Lilly pouted.

"Father would be worried, would he not? I didn't ask him if I could stay," I asked proving a point.

"Your right," Lilly stated sadly.

"Bye everyone!" I smiled a fake, yet happy smile. When I walked out my smile turned into an evil one. _I will not be seeing you tomorrow._

**Haruhi POV (At her apartment, after dinner with her father-getting ready to study and then bed)**

That was odd. I've never been given a gift from any of the costumers. Oh well, I am more curious as to what is in the letters she had given me. I want to open them now, but she said not until 8:30... I guess I could wait 30 minutes.

I sat by my desk, and started studying for the English exam on Monday. Our exam on Monday is always about a chapter of an English book. Basically, to study, we must translate the chapter and read it. Translating it took about 30 minutes. Thus, the time was 8:30. I pick up the two envelopes. I opened the envelope with the number 1 on it.

Biggest mistake of my life. As soon as I opened it, a multicolored light came from the opening. The lights danced around me, playing a tune I've not heard in a very long time. Dad came in to the commotion, only to pass out from stress and worry. "DAD!" I called, but no answer.

The song grew louder, though I still couldn't make the words. As the sound grew stronger, the lights grew darker. A feather fell as I tumbled into what seemed to be a never ending, black hole.

That is the last thing I remember.


	3. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar yet Familiar?

**Hey! I hope you enjoy~! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or OHSHC**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Territory and Strange (yet familiar) Faces**

** London Shinigami Dispatch Society**

** Moriko Sasaki (Sutcliff) POV**

"Moriko Sasaki," William T. Spears stated,receiving my attention.

"Oh. Hey Will. Something the matter?" I smiled.

"Yes. Come with me," he said walking towards his office. I ,of course, joined him.

"Did I do something wrong with my paperwork?" I asked. _Oh dear, I hope not! I do my best to try to be a better grim reaper than my older brother,Grell. _

"Moriko, your papers are excellent as usual. Though, there is an issue I need you to not only investigate, but take care of as well. Do you remember the boy 'Kyouya Ootori' I requested you watch on your trip to 2012 Japan? I have a bad feeling about this. All I know about this investigation, is that there are seven humans,one of which being Kyouya Ootori, who traveled back in time. I need you to watch and protect them. Try to get them home. I feel as if traveling was an accident-More like a plot."

_Seven? Time-Travel isn't possible though._

"It was by _the _charms," William said.

"I see now, alright," I remember reading about the seven charms of travel in my studies, "I can take care of that. Oh, and has Grell sent in his paperwork?" I asked.

"That is another thing I wished to bring up," he started walking towards his window, "Your brother is missing. Probably breaking the rules. No wonder you go by Sasaki instead of Sutcliff... Anyways, I need you to give me a report on him. This way, I know how many times I need to demote him."

"Alright, I can also do that," I laughed at his 'no wonder' comment. It is true. I am Grell's little sister. I have long black hair with a red streak on the left side of my hair. I normally wear black pants with a red and white shirt. Nothing big, just easy to move in.

"Good. Oh and before you leave, here is this weeks pay," he said coldly, "Good luck."

"Thanks. See you soon," I smiled walking out. _This will be a long investigation. Kyouya Ootori, huh? I suppose we will be meeting once again._

~**Phantomhive Manor~**

**Finny POV**

"Finny, wake up. Breakfast is downstairs. Eat and begin work," Sebastian stated early this morning.

"Okay," I mumbled getting out of bed. Sebastian walked out of the room and I got dressed. I walked into the kitchen, ready for breakfast, to find 7 oddly dressed people talking.

"What is the last thing you guys remember?" A girl asked. I stopped before they noticed me. _Who are these people?_

"WAHH! I just remember a light surrounding me, taking me away from my cake." a little blonde boy was crying, followed by an 'Ah' from a taller man.

"I was eating dinner with my family," a boy in glasses stated.

"I was playing piano," a blonde man stated.

"We were helping mom with the new fashion designs," two redhead boys answered.

"Ummmm..." I said,getting them to notice me.

"Hello, who are you?" the girl asked, "And do you mind telling me today's date?"

"I'm Finny," I replied, " and t-today is August 20, 1888(?)..."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S 1888!" The twins yelled charging toward me.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" I yelled running outside to the garden.

"What is it Finny?" Bardroy asked. Behind him was Mei-Rin and Tanaka.

"Go get Sebastian!" I yelled running from the two boys.

"Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru. STOP IT! Now!" the girl said sternly, slapping the boys.

"MEY-RIN! BARDROY! FINNY! TANAKA! What is going on here?! Why aren't you working?" Sebastian asked, "Who are these people."

"I-I don't know, they a-asked me what t-today was, I t-told them and t-they started f-freaking out." I stuttered.

"HIKARU! KAORU! I swear! You both better apologize! He was only answering my question there was no need to freak out!" the girl asked.

"Haruhi! What do you mean, we shouldn't freak out?! 1888? We are from 2012(?)! How can we not freak out?!" one of the twins asked.

"I wonder if it was the gifts Kimiko Nakashima gave us... I'm aware she wanted to get back at me for a long time after her aunt passed away in the Ootori hospital." The boy with glasses stated.

"Mey-rin, begin with the linen. Bardroy start dinner, and do NOT burn it. Finny, begin weeding the garden. Tanaka, your fine as you are, but if you will,take breakfast up to the Young Master," Sebastian stated.

"YESSIR!" We all answered.

**Sebastian POV**

"I really am sorry for all of the trouble we have caused. And if it is alright, I will help with any of the work needed to be done," Haruhi bowed apologizing.

"I cannot ask a lady to do the work, but I must ask about how it all started," I asked.

"It began a year ago, when Kimiko Nakashima's aunt passed away in a hospital run by my family. She's had a grudge against me since. My name is Kyouya Ootori, in case you are wondering."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I was given these letters and was told to open one at 8:30. As soon as I did, a multicolored light surrounded me."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, president of the host club!" the tall blonde stated, "and I received a gift for the first time from a costumer."

"Senpai, no. No more host club for now," Haruhi said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEA-" Tamaki began.

"She's right you know," Kyouya stated. While they were arguing about how the 'Host Club' isn't necessary here, the introductions continued.

"We are sorry for chasing the boy, Finny. We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I'm Hunninozuka Mitsukini, but you can call me Honey. And this is Morinozuka Takashi, you can call him Mori." the little blonde boy stated.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive household. Might I see the charms you received."

"How'd you know it was a charm," Tamaki asked.

"Because, Time-Travel isn't possible, unless you have 'The Seven Charms Of Travel'. I just wanted to see them to confirm it."

"Here," Haruhi said, handing me one of the charms.

"Yes, this is it. The Black Diamonds with the bloody thorn in the middle. If I may, how did the girl acquire this? It is an extremely dangerous piece of black magic."

"Black Magic?" Honey stated.

"Most likely from the Nekozawa and the Black Magic Club," Kyouya stated.

"Black Magic Club?" I asked. _There is an entire club based on black magic?_

"Yes, our school has a club that studies Black Magic. She probably acquired the charms from the head of the club," Kyouya replied.

"Found them!" an unfamiliar voice stated. A girl with black glasses jumped from the tree, "Oh hello. My, I didn't expect to see one of your kind here. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. And this is the first time I've ever met one of your kind and not be attacked," I smiled. _A Grim Reaper. How interesting._

"I'm not like the others. I refuse to attack unless I am attacked first," the girl stated as the seven travelers stood deadpanned.

"I see, and I am the same. I refuse to attack your kind unless you attack me, my master, or my master orders me to," I smirked.

"I'm Moriko Sasaki, pleasure to meet you Mr...?"

"Sebastian Michaelis is the name I go by for now," I said.

"Ah. Then it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Michaelis. And I truly hope your master does not find it necessary to harm me. I'm only here to protect these seven children and him if at all possible," Moriko stated giggling.

"CHILDREN?" Tamaki and the Twins exclaimed.

"Yes. Children. You are much younger than us, I can assure you," Moriko smiled.

"That is true. Though, age barely matters anymore," I chuckled slighty, "I see. Then if you would all follow me."

"Right," Haruhi stated, being the first to follow.

We walked up to the Library. " Please wait here while I retrieve my master."

"Okay," they agreed.

**Moriko's POV **

As Sebastian walked out of the room, I scanned the library looking at different books, "Aww.. I've already read these..."

"So... What did you mean when you said that you were much older than any of us. And how did you know we were here?" Haruhi asked.

"No worries... Hey? How old do you think I am?" I asked laughing.

"20-25?" Tamaki replied.

I laughed, "I stopped aging at 24, but in reality I am 184 years old. I am not human, I am a Grim Reaper/ Shinigami. And the reason I'm to protect you seven? If you guys get killed here, then you will not return home alive, which would cause chaos in the Japanese Dispatch Society. That is why I am here to protect you."

"Oh, I see." The girl stated.

"Haruhi! STAY AWAY!" Tamaki exclaimed, stepping in front of her. "It's okay, Daddy will protect you."

"Get off of me!" Haruhi growled pulling herself away from his grip. I just stood there, confused. _'Daddy'? They are near the same age?!_

"Your a grim reaper?! I thought there was only one male and that they were a skeleton with a black cloak," Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"I hate stereotypes. Yes, I am one of the many grim reapers. And yes, there are female grim reapers." I frowned

"Then what do you mean by 'I will not attack your kind' thing. Isn't Sebas~chan human?" Honey asked.

"In time. In time," Sebastian stated walking into the room.

"Sebastian? Are these the time-travelers and the Reaper?" asked a little boy.

"Yes sir," Sebastian stated.

"Hello, I'm Moriko Sasaki it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and the rest?" the boy with a navy-blue hair colour stated. He wore an eye patch, most likely to cover the sign of the demon.

"Haruhi Fujioka"

"Kyouya Ootori"

"Tamaki Suoh"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"

"I'm Honey and this is Mori!"

"I see," Ciel stated, "Sebastian get them a room. Also, work with Miss Sasaki in getting each of the time-travelers proper attire."

"Yes, My Lord"

"Please, relax and do not stress over anything," Ciel said.

"HAHA?! Why is he dressed up like a pirate?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked laughing.

"Hey! I am NOT dressed up like a pir-" Ciel was cut off by none other than me.

"He is not dressed as a pirate. He has a scar on his eye, that is most unsightly. _No offense_. And let's not forget we are in Victorian London. Alright? No laughing," I said holding back a chuckle myself.

"Yes ma'am." the two said.

"Thank you," the boy said shocked, "But how did you know I had the scar?"

"It's no issue, and you see, I'm one _killer_ observer," I chuckled.

"Sebastian, I will have tea in my study today. Miss Sasaki? Please do join. I have some matters I would like to discuss with you. Sebastian, that does mean to prepare another cup of tea. Understood?" the Earl offered.

"Yes, young master."

"Now, as for you seven. What you learn here is NOT to be spoken of in your world. My duties are not that suitable for a young boy. No one suspects a 13 year old? Correct?" the Earl laughed.

"Yes, of course. Though, what do you mean? What are your duties?" Haruhi asked.

"You will know shortly, _pawns_," was the Earl's final statement before walking out of the room.

"I've always hated hearing about his past," I mumbled to myself.

"Hm?" Sebastian looked at me.

"Oh nothing~! Let's get started on the clothing," I smiled cheerfully. Completely fake, but it seemed to fool the demon butler.

"Alright," Sebastian stated, clearly thinking, _What does this girl know?_

"If you seven will stay in here," Sebastian and I stated in unison. We glanced at each other, speaking at the same time once again, "By any chance would you have each of your measurments?"

_Okay, that's just creepy._ I thought as we exchanged glares. _Oh dear, this will be a long day._

"Alright. We get it. That's enough," Kyouya stated coldly. This earned him confused and shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"You remind me way too much of William," I thought aloud, smiling. _His human twin. Oh, how Will would enjoy that... No... GRELL would enjoy that. _I thought.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Oh nothing," I laughed. They will not know who he is for a while.

**Kyouya POV**

"Alright. We get it. That's enough," I stated, more like snapped. _I will not let that man have her. She is way too interesting to lose. I have a since that I have met her before. I remember a similar girl. The yellow-green eyes, black and red hair. The only difference was that the girl's name was... Moriko. She is the same girl? But, why would she be here?_

"You remind me way too much of William," Moriko said snapping me out of my thoughts. _Who's William? And I've heard that similar line before!_

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she laughed. _That doesn't help my question. Though, maybe he's another grim reaper?_

"Anyways, here are the measurements for everyone," I said, handing Sebastian a piece of paper.

"Ah, Thank you," Sebastian grabbed hold of the paper in my hand, "I will return shortly."

With that the two beings left the room. The atmosphere seemed to lighten up, bringing a sigh of relief from some of the other hosts.

"So, what was that for?" Tamaki asked me.

"What was what for?"

"Why did you snap at the two?" he asked once more.

"I have my reasons, which I do not have to let you know."

Haruhi gave me a look. No not that 'You're crazy' look. She looked at me with a warm smile and mouthed the words, 'You like her'.

I denied it. Haruhi shook her head and began reading. _I am the third son of the Ootori family. I have no time to like somebody. Everything I do is beneficial. Yes, the only reason I try to get information out of her, is because she knows more than she's letting on. She can possibly get us home. Yes, that is all._

* * *

**Okay~! So yep! Please review~. I'd like to know what you think about this story so far. Also, Kimiko will not be able to fall in love in this story.. So no. The OC pairing is not SebbyxKimikoxKyouya... It is SebbyxMorikoxKyouya. I just wanted to clear that up. My friend read it and was asking about it. So~. And yes, basically it is a DemonXReaperXHuman fic. Strange right? Also, I am aware I need to start putting in more Honey-senpai, Mori, Tamaki, and the Twins POVs... I will work on that. Anyways~ Until next time!**


End file.
